


The Queen Needs A Break

by BubbyWritesStuff, SapphicaWrites



Series: Presents [11]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bottom Glimmer (She-Ra), Canon, Cute, F/F, Glimmer (She-Ra) Swears, Glimmer is Chubby and beautiful, Love, Magic, Magic Fingering, Making Out, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), Sex Magic, Size Difference, Smut, Sparklegasms, Sparkles, Squishing, Strap-Ons, Top Adora (She-Ra), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbyWritesStuff/pseuds/BubbyWritesStuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: With the war over, Adora knows Glimmer doesn't need to put so much work in as Queen. Today, she's going to make sure the Queen takes a break... and gets the love she truly deserves. (Glimmadora, Canon, Smut, Present for Guppy)
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Presents [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227374
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	The Queen Needs A Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ggunsailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/gifts).



If it was one thing Adora knew Glimmer needed more of now that she was Queen, it was that she needed to take breaks more often, especially now that the war was over. Yes, there was rebuilding to be done, but they had plenty of time. All the time in the universe in fact.

Which is why now, she was insisting Glimmer take a break... in her own special way. She'd knocked on the door of Glimmer's office, the Queen gladly letting her inside. They talked for a little bit, Adora telling Glimmer how her day out with Catra and Scorpia had been.

But as she noticed Glimmer was starting to get back to her work, she stopped her, placing her hand upon her own. The Queen blushed, gazing at Adora with her violet eyes. Adora silently insisted that Glimmer was done for the day... and she needed some tender loving care.

And so, that was how they had gotten here, with Adora making out with Glimmer on her desk, caressing the pinkette in her arms. They kept exchanging passionate kisses on the side of the desk, Glimmer plopped onto Adora's lap and completely giving in.

Adora sighed as she kissed Glimmer deeply. The Queen tasted like sugar and spice and all things nice. Her lips kept pressing to Adora's skin and it was a taste she didn't want to part from. If she was honest, Glimmer had the most kissable lips in all of Etheria.

The Queen murmured against Adora's lips, cupping her lover's cheeks. "You... you really shouldn't be distracting me," Glimmer whimpered, still kissing. Part of her did want to say no to this, but she had missed Adora's touch. If Adora was a distraction... she was quite a good one.

"My apologies your highness... But you're making it hard for me," Adora smirked as she kissed along Glimmer's jawline.

Glimmer giggled. "I really have royal stuff to do, Adora."

"That can wait," Adora insisted, kissing more of GLimmer's soft skin, kissing down to her neck and shoulders as she gently unclasped the Queen's aqua cape. "Plus I do have royal stuff to do as well."

Whimpering more, Glimmer knew that was probably one of the cheesiest, dorkiest things to have ever come from Adora's mouth... yet she'd said it so sensually, she was even more turned on. No one ever made Glimmer feel this way... it was one of the many reasons she loved Adora so much.

The blonde's kisses trailed up Glimmer's neck, Adora soon reaching her ears. "Have I ever told you how downright gorgeous you are, Glim?" she whispered in Glimmer's ear, nipping at her earlobe. "I want to please you... if you'll let me."

Glimmer blushed, but knew there was no stopping Adora once she set her mind to something... And it had been a while since they last made love. She had been denying Adora this for ages and if Adora wanted her, wanted to pleasure her... well who was she to refuse the mighty She-Ra.

"Yes, oh goodness yes..." Glimmer whispered.

As Adora was about to start getting Glimmer undressed, she heard the guards approaching and quickly scooped the Queen into her arms. Glimmer giggled, as Adora rushed out of the room, running down the corridor. Adora knew Glimmer could have just teleported them... but this was much more exciting.

Carrying her to the royal bedchamber, Adora shut the door behind her, placing the squishy pink girl onto the bed and kissing her. She finally had Glimmer all to herself and nothing was going to stand in the way of making the pinkette the happiest queen in the world.

"Someone is eager I see." Glimmer mumbled in between passionate kisses.

"Only because you're so freaking cute," Adora whispered, kissing along Glimmer's neck.

Glimmer sighed softly, enjoying the kisses on her neck's sensitive skin. Adora reached down, slowly unzipping Glimmer's tunic. More skin was revealed, that Adora pressed her fingers into, caressing the royal body elegantly and gently.

Pretty soon, Adora had slipped Glimmer fully out of her dress, grinning as the Queen lay naked on her bed. Glimmer in the nude was quite a sight to behold. Every round, plump, beautiful curve, not to mention her smooth, glistening folds were on display for her.

"God you're so cute," Adora whispered.

She reached down, gently feeling and squishing Glimmer's soft, squishy body. The Queen's flesh was so malleable, so easily squished and caressed. Adora knew Glimmer loved it, loved having her chubby figure be worshipped and praised like this.

Glimmer giggled and moaned a little bit. "Adora..."

"Can't help it, you're like a marshmallow," Adora teased, kissing Glimmer's tummy as she squished her, peppering the area around her belly button with soft touches.

"Stoooop that tickles!" Glimmer laughed, squirming under Adora's soft touch. She was so ticklish there and Adora knew it.

Adora kept kissing Glimmer's stomach, gently squeezing her breasts as well. Her strong firm hands pressed Glimmer's breasts down, feeling them become putty in her hands. Adora squeezed a little harder, making the queen moan louder.

Feeling the heat swell across her cheeks, Glimmer giggled, looking at her lover. "So eager..." She whispered, before reaching over and untying Adora's hair, running her fingers through the blonde locks, now free of their restraining ponytail.

"Mhmm..." Adora let out a soft purr, kissing up to Glimmer's generous breasts. As Adora kept kissing Glimmer's beautiful breasts, her arms reached around and she gently cupped the Pinkette's rear. It was just as squishy, if not more so than her breasts had been.

Glimmer shivered, feeling as Adora caressed her rump. Those strong, firm hands squeezing her rear. She was getting very needy and Adora hadn't even started pleasing her down there just yet. She looked down, seeing Adora kissing her breast passionately.

"Mmmmm..."

Adora rose up, leaving a few kisses on Glimmer's neck, gently leaving one little bite on her neck.

Glimmer wrapped her arms around Adora's neck, purring at the kisses. "Feels good..."

Adora giggled. And I thought Catra's purrs were cute. She then looked into Glimmer's eyes, gazing lovingly. It was about time they really got down to the business of... making sweet love. "So your majesty... have you had enough foreplay?"

Glimmer kissed along Adora's cheek and jaw. "I love you...So now show me how much you do..."

Taking Glimmer's hand, Adora kissed it like the dashing princess she was. "As you wish, your majesty."

She then started moving down, kissing along Glimmer's body and undressing completely... before starting to please her with her mouth along her folds. Glimmer moaned right away, feeling Adora's tongue slowly enter her from that wonderful opening between her wide thighs.

Feeling Glimmer's thighs cushion her like pillows, Adora kept eating, squeezing Glimmer's rump more and more as she did so. Glimmer giggled and moaned. She always giggled during sex and Adora found it completely adorable. She kept eating.

Glimmer tried to sit up, but the power of Adora's tongue kept her pinned down. She moaned, wondering if there was something she could do to return the favour. Adora was being so good to her... but if Glimmer knew one thing, it was that Adora deserved love too.

As Adora was eating her again, Glimmer had a lovely idea. She quickly cast a magic spell on Adora, the blonde pulling back. Adora's eyes widened, feeling a wet, wonderful sensation between her legs. Glimmer then put two of her fingers together in a curling motion.

As if they were really there, Adora felt Glimmer's thick fingers enter her. She moaned, feeling Glimmer's fingers spread her folds open and enter her. She grabbed onto Glimmer, overcome from the sudden pleasure that the Queen was giving back to her.

"Oh fuck!" Adora groaned. "Since when could you do that?"

"Oh, I've been meaning to do this for a while," Glimmer smirked. "Well don't just stand there, my love. Finish what you started."

"Yes, my Queen," Adora replied happily, getting back down and eating Glimmer out again. The pink queen gasped and writhed in glee, giggling, making sure to keep up the magical action with her fingers, sending their presence into Adora again.

On and on it went, Adora licking and tasting Glimmer's beautiful opening, Glimmer magically pleasing Adora's wonderful slit. As Glimmer sent a third finger into Adora, she heard a loud moan from between her thighs. Adora was loving this.

But Adora knew she wanted Glimmer's orgasm more than anything. Spurned on by the pleasure she was being given by the Queen, Adora slid her tongue deeper, adding fingers of her own. Both of them worked their own unique forms of magic on the other.

Adora kept eating Glimmer deeper. Soon, she heard the Queen's moans get louder, as she giggled and wriggled in Adora's hold. Moaning more from the pleasing Glimmer was giving her, Adora sent in her tongue and fingers deeper, showing the Queen beautiful new wonders.

Feeling the sweat rush down her, Glimmer did her best to keep the pleasure up on her end, but it was becoming harder with Adora's oral pleasing overwhelming her. The sensations Adora was sending through her made her literally start glowing with magic.

Glimmer whimpered, curling her fingers harder. She sent their presence deep into Adora, pressing against the blonde's inner walls. Adora felt the orgasmic wave start to build inside of her. She moaned, groaning as she felt the trigger start.

Grunting, Adora's juice gushed out from her folds, burying her flushing face into Glimmer's thigh. She panted, catching her breath. And here she thought Glimmer was going to be the one to come first. That just spurned her on to finally bring the Queen to her orgasm.

Begining her final rush, Adora started to lick Glimmer's folds again, sending her tongue inside and squeezing her beautiful rear once more. Glimmer cried out in elation, fully giving in as Adora continued to eat her out, wanting her to come just as beautifully as she had made Adora.

The glow of Glimmer's body became more radiant. She was feeling the waves rise up within her. She was going to finish and finish well. She wanted this, more than her next breath. She cried out Adora's name, begging for her to finish her off.

"ADORA YES! FUCK THIS QUEEN!"

Glimmer came hard, erupting in a wave of magical sparkles as she orgasmed. Adora drank in the magical juice. As she watched Glimmer sighing on the bed, Adora knew she had a bit more life left in her. She could go another round. She grabbed Glimmer's soft body again, rolling her onto her stomach.

"Mm... what?"

"Shhhh... just trust me."

Glimmer smiled, watching as Adora then transformed into She-Ra with a glow of golden light. The armour then disappeared, revealing Adora in all her eight-foot-tall muscular glory. With her sword, Adora transformed it into a strap on for herself.

The size of the member made Glimmer blush. She loved how massive, how much weight it clearly had... and she wanted it inside of her.

Climbing atop Glimmer, Adora started to thrust her with the strap. The big member filled Glimmer from behind, the pinkette groaning with every push. Her cheeks turned bright red and her eyes rolled back slightly. The size was heavenly.

Adora grinned, thrusting into Glimmer more. With all her great strength, she still tried to be gentle. She wanted to give Glimmer a good time, yes... but the last thing she wanted was to break every bone in the poor queen's body. But Glimmer's grunting clearly was her insisting she wanted Adora to go faster.

Obliging, Adora kept pounding the Queen, squeezing her rear again with her much larger She-Ra hands. Glimmer squeaked beautifully, moaning more. Adora was so good to her, so wonderful. Glimmer weakly grabbed the sheets as Adora kept pounding.

"Guhhhhh... Adora," Glimmer pounded. "Don't you... fucking stop..."

"Oh, I won't," Adora insisted, growling lowly into Glimmer's ear. "My dearest Queen."

"Mmmm... am I your favourite queen?"

"The most beautiful queen in this kingdom and you take my big fucking cock well," Adora whispered, taking advantage of Glimmer loving to be praised as she was pleasured.

Finally, Glimmer started to feel the wave build again. Her body glowed with the pink aura, the magic growing inside of her. Glimmer's eyes widened, her pink eyes now glowing that same deep shade as the rest of her. Adora was doing so many beautiful wonders.

The magic of She-Ra and the magic within Glimmer were coming together in a beautiful melding of energies, Glimmer feeling the full force of that union within herself. The giant strap pressed against her walls, locking in place and not wanting to come out.

"FUCK... ADORA... I'M..."

Finally, for the second time, Glimmer came beautifully, the juice gushing from her folds and her whole form exploding in a flurry of sparkles. Adora grinned, transforming back to normal to clean up the mess and give Glimmer's folds another taste.

Glimmer hummed, feeling the smooth sensation of Adora's tongue against her opening. When she'd been all cleaned up, Adora covered her up in the blanket and spooned her in her arms.

They lay together, Adora keeping Glimmer close, letting her feel loved and protected. She'd performed her duty to the Queen, one she was very confident that Glimmer had been very grateful for. Glimmer sighed, resting against Adora's muscular chest.

Adora grinned. "How do you feel, your majesty?"

Glimmer breathed deeply, wiping away the sweat on her face before letting her arms fall back along her body. "So... Good..."

Smiling, Adora leaned down and kissed Glimmer. Glimmer kissed back in a sloppy way, snuggling against Adora. She really did need that break.

xXx

**Author's Note:** Lovely Glimmadora smut for you all in celebration of my dear bestie Guppy's birthday! Happy B-day Guppers. I hope you love this wonderful gay goodness.


End file.
